


【德哈】无边的追寻与易碎的美梦

by TesserLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: 无边的追寻到了终点，易碎的美梦重新拼凑。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	【德哈】无边的追寻与易碎的美梦

“德拉科？德拉科！”  
又来了。  
这究竟是谁的声音，亲昵又疏离，好像听到过很多次，在哪儿听过呢？  
是在梦里听过的声音吧？——对啊，现在也是在梦里。  
声音越来越近，追上了自己，德拉科感受到肩膀被轻拍。  
“德拉科，我追到你了。”  
“你是谁？”  
“你不记得我了吗？我是…”  
“你是……”

梦醒了。  
德拉科抬手摸了摸肩膀，刚被轻拍时的感觉似乎还存在。  
是谁？是谁。

德拉科从霍格沃茨毕业后成为了一名圣芒戈的主治医师，与锋芒毕露的学生时代相比，现在的德拉科柔和了很多，用他昔日好友的话来说：“露出那样温和微笑的人真的是马尔福吗？”  
有这么大的性情转变，怎么说也该是有些契机才变成这样，但在德拉科的印象里，确实是没有这样的事情发生过，他似乎只是顺其自然地就变成这样了。  
“成为大人顺应着被磨平了棱角？”他笑着自嘲。  
“…也许是吧。”他的朋友们说，神情多多少少都有些奇怪。

突然有一天，他开始在梦里听到一个呼唤自己的声音。本来只是遥远又模糊，最近逐渐明朗了起来，用各种语调语气呼唤着自己的名字，诉说着一些像情话般的絮语，或是问德拉科一些或是暧昧或是奇怪的问题。  
这个声音成了他梦里的常客。  
尽管德拉科不知道声音的主人是谁。

绿色似乎一直贯穿在德拉科的生命里，从作为斯莱特林时一直满身满眼的绿色，到现在家里墨绿色调的装潢，他似乎是被潜移默化地爱上了绿色。  
突然取得视线，眼里装满的都是绿色，甚至浸进了自己的心里——是和家里不同的，纯粹的翠绿色，明亮又透彻，熟悉又陌生，仿佛是被那抹绿色蒙住了眼，难以逃离——是在梦里吧，怎会连梦里也充斥着绿色？  
“这是什么？”德拉科在梦里试探着发问。  
“是你的梦魇，也是你的美梦。”又是那个熟悉的常驻在自己梦里的声音，“德拉科。”柔和的少年音轻轻呼唤。  
“你是谁？告诉我。”  
“我是…”

梦又醒了。  
好像每次在接近到梦里的那个存在时，他就会被拉扯回现实，清醒被归还。  
是谁？

突然忙碌的圣芒戈，一个又一个傲罗被送进诊疗室，大概是又出现了什么狡诈的黑巫师吧？受着轻伤还能说话的傲罗交谈着，声音传入在确认病历的马尔福医生的耳朵里：  
“要是他还在就好了，一定比现在轻松吧…”那人摇着头说。  
“是啊…可惜了……这一代最优秀的傲罗…他可是Harr…”语气充满了叹惋。  
“别说了。”另外一个抬了抬头示意，德拉科和其中的一个对上了视线，然后三人一起转过了头回避他的眼神。  
德拉科只觉得这个场景很微妙。

忙起来的日子，睡眠时间减少，德拉科也不做梦了。

像是为了避开那个声音，德拉科开始有意地保持较短时间的睡眠，做梦的次数少到几乎没有了，于是那个声音开始在德拉科清醒时的脑海里萦绕。  
“德拉科？”“德拉科！”“德拉科。”“德拉科…”  
“我好想你。”“你记得我吗？”“你在哪里？”  
……  
“马尔福。”  
——“那个声音在梦里这样称呼过我吗？”  
后知后觉。  
他们绝不止梦里见过这么简单。

德拉科也觉得自己开始变得愚蠢，为了让自己搞清楚一些事情，又回到了以前的睡眠时间，开始试图在梦里追寻那个声音。但总是事与愿违，他再也没有在梦里遇见。  
追逐变得病态了起来，本就是只由梦境牵系在一起的关系，就算日有所思夜有所梦，那也不是百分百的确定事件，延长的睡眠也许会带来梦境，但不会增大梦到那个声音的概率。  
明明之前是只要陷入睡眠就会听到的声音，现在却变成了求之不得的存在。  
他甚至找人对自己用了摄神取念，梦境作为思想的一部分，理应能被探查出来。只是对自己施咒的人很遗憾的告诉德拉科，他的摄神取念不如他的大脑封闭术——尽管他坚称自己根本没有在使用大脑封闭术。  
他变得嗜睡，连圣芒戈也不去了，一天里醒着的时间越来越短，本就清瘦的人更加瘦削。

梦境的主题开始趋同，他总是见到一些奇怪的片段——比如自己拉着一个人的手，看不清容貌，只能隐约察觉出对方穿着格兰芬多的袍子；比如自己和一个人在斯莱特林级长寝室的床上赤裸交缠着身体，看不清容貌，只能判断是一位男性；比如自己现在住着的家里其实本来是和人合住着的，所以才有一张尺寸这么大的床铺；比如他家里本来不止是墨绿色，还有很多暗红色…  
是谁？是谁？他去哪里了？  
醒来的德拉科不敢去撕开墙纸的一角，他可能有点怕看到暗红色。

接着睡吧，大概再找到那个声音，问题就能迎刃而解——还是去梦里进行无边的追寻吧。

无声的梦境里，他们很美好，有说有笑，谈情说爱。有过争吵，但更多的是恩爱，似乎爱情很早就开始了，但心高气傲的两个人好像做出看不顺眼对方的样子装了很久，心意相通的时候反而变得手足无措起来。后来经历了很多，受伤、出生入死、差一点就分离…他们都熬过来了。再一起从少年成为大人，顺理成章地同居，各自有了事业，回到家里时就一起消化生活的点点滴滴。

可以称得上是美梦，他沉溺在了过于真实的梦境里——能被称得上虚幻的只有这些景象在他的认知里都不属于他这一点。

再遇见也是很突然，德拉科在梦境里把自己的人生走马灯似的过了一遍之后终于听到了那个声音。  
“你来了？你怎么就来了…”声音有些惊喜，也有些悲伤。  
“我来了哪里？…比起这个，你到底是谁…”德拉科感觉自己被束缚着，无法动弹，“我找你的声音找了好久…终于找到了。”  
“你不该来的地方，你不该这么早来的地方。德拉科。”德拉科感觉有一双手摸上了自己的脸颊，“你明明知道我是谁，只是你把我忘记了。”  
“不…我怎么会知道…”  
无声梦境中本该有的声音一下子涌入了脑海。

“我叫马尔福，德拉科马尔福。”  
“我想我还能分清是非对错。”  
……  
“害怕吗？……。”  
“你在做梦。”  
……  
“……！……！你真的晕倒了吗？”  
……  
“闭嘴，马尔福。”  
……  
…  
“马尔福，你是不是喜欢我？”  
“你在说什…”他听见自己叹了口气，像是妥协了一般，“是，我喜欢你，那又怎么样？Pot…”那个名字还是听不清楚。  
“我也喜欢你，德拉科。”  
“…Har…”自己应当是也以教名叫了对方吧？“所以我们…呃…”  
“我们在一起了。”  
“我们在一起了？”  
“是的，德拉科，我们在一起吧。”  
“…你真的想好了吗？我…”  
“我，哈利波特，想和你在一起，因为我喜欢你。”  
……

“Harry…”德拉科喃喃着，“哈利，哈利？”  
“嗯。”面前的人影清晰了起来，“是我，德拉科，是我。”他的眼睛是纯粹的翠绿色，明亮又透彻，熟悉得刻进灵魂的颜色。  
“哈利…哈利！我爱你…”德拉科无法抑制地呼唤着昔日爱人，揽过对方按进怀里，“哈利…”

他想起来了。  
战后的德拉科，父亲面临牢狱之灾，马尔福家族没落，失去权势，一夜之间物是人非。他什么都没有了，他也觉得自己不配再拥有哈利，于是提出了分手，打算在这之后再结束自己的生命。但哈利告诉他，他还有他的母亲，他也拥有自己。哈利还说不管发生了什么，对他而言，德拉科只是德拉科，从前是，现在也是。  
世间都说着他们就是一个错误，食死徒怎么能和救世主相配，是愚蠢的救世主被蒙蔽了双眼。但不论舆论如何，哈利从来都是坚定地握紧着德拉科的手，让他不再一无所有。  
“愚蠢的狮子爱上蛇只是一个浪漫的故事，对吗？”  
“也许只有你那么觉得。…哈利，这真的值得吗？”  
“值得，因为我爱你。”  
“你是我的全世界。”

毕业后的哈利成为了一名傲罗，优异的黑魔法和他总是拼命的性子让他成为了这一代最优秀的那一个。受伤和无限接近死亡似乎是他在学生时代就习惯了的事，为了哈利，德拉科成为了圣芒戈的医师，他必须亲手诊治好自己的爱人才能放心。  
有一天，伟大的救世主又被运来了圣芒戈，金发的医师像平时一样急步走进诊疗室，询问伤情的话还没说出口，盖至头顶的白布和充斥在空间里的沉默已经告诉了他一切。  
“……发生了什么？”德拉科强忍声音里的颤抖，“告诉我！”他怒吼。  
为了救一个麻瓜，被不可饶恕咒里最恶毒的那一个击中，伏地魔都没能夺走的生命就这样轻易地被取走。但又是多么符合救世主的死法，到最后也是为了他人献上了自己的生命。

德拉科消失了一段时间，再出现的时候，就成为了那个会露出温柔微笑的柔和的圣芒戈的医师。  
并忘了一个人的存在。

“你对自己做了什么，德拉科？”哈利额头抵在德拉科的肩膀上，“还记得吗？”  
“我已经想起来了，哈利。”德拉科抬手摸着哈利的头，久违地，久违地享受触碰着自己的爱人的感觉。  
“一忘皆空？”他问。  
“我本来想对自己用死咒的，哈利。”德拉科叹了一口气，“对我施了遗忘咒的是我的母亲。”  
“你就把我忘了。”哈利语气有些嗔怪，说完抬起头微笑着看德拉科，“确实是该这样做。”  
“对不起…”德拉科不住地淌着眼泪。  
“为什么要道歉？我希望你活着，忘了我你可以过得更好…”哈利搂住德拉科的脖子。  
“但我活着都只是因为你，哈利。忘了你我要如何过下去？我的人生，拥有你的时间比没有你的时间长太多了，你是我的习惯，是我的一部分，我要如何没有你？和你在一起的时候都是我无边无际的美梦…”德拉科低下头把脸埋进了哈利的肩窝，“…但我从没想过，美梦如此易碎。”像是抱着珍宝一样抱着失而复得的哈利。

哈利突然推搡着德拉科，“你果然不该现在就来这里，你回去好吗？我真的不希望…”  
“但我已经来了，不是吗？我早该来了，哈利…”他看着哈利，脸上是除了哈利不曾有第二个人见过的温柔笑容，“就让我留下吧。”

赶到德拉科住处的他的友人，摇晃着床上深陷梦境的德拉科，看到他脸上浮现出了一个微笑——是平时对患者露出的那种柔和的笑，再停止了呼吸。

无边的追寻到了终点，易碎的美梦重新拼凑。  
“我总会走向你，就算是前往生命的尽头。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道自己在写什么…最近好混乱，想当成复健文写写结果又开始混乱发挥了，当存档发发。。。


End file.
